1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to storage bags. More particularly, the present invention relates to food storage bags having soaker pads therein for absorbing juices which flow from food contained in the bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food storage bags and soaker pads are known in the art. Exemplary of such bags and soaker pads are those disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,332 discloses an absorbent pad and method for constructing same for meat and poultry products and the like. The absorbent pad includes upper and lower plastic film layers, at least one of which is perforated, and an intermediate absorbent pad includes upper and lower plastic film layers, at least of which is perforated, and an intermediate absorbent layer includes a series of juxtaposed and overlapping absorbent material fibers with superabsorbent granules dispersed throughout the absorbent layer and supported by the absorbent material fibers of one or several types, even when the absorbent material fibers have liquid therein. The superabsorbent granules are fixed and held in place by structurally interacting absorbent material fibers and/or by attachment to one or more of the types of absorbent material fibers constituting the absorbent layer. The upper and lower layers are attached to one another at least partially along opposite marginal edge portions thereof to retain the absorbent layer between the upper and lower layers. The superabsorbent granular particles are homogeneously dispersed throughout the absorbent layer and supported in generally spaced relationship within the interstices of the absorbent material fibers, to enable suspension and retention of liquid by the superabsorbent granules and absorbent material fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,632 discloses a laminated bag which is a packaging material from which package type containers are fabricated for storing or transporting a variety of products ranging from dry food-stuffs to electronic equipment where maintenance of a dry environment is a requirement, including an outer imperforate water impervious layer, a middle layer of absorbent material and an inner perforated moisture impervious layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,590 discloses a plastic bag with absorbent insert for packaging articles including fresh meats and the like which has an absorbent insert attached to the interior surface of the rear panel of the bag. The insert is generally rectangular and is attached to the rear panel along the side closest to the bag opening so that the insert cannot be dislodged when the bag is filled. The insert absorbs blood and other fluids in the meats to keep the package neat and clean and minimize the danger of leakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,939 discloses an absorbent pad for use in packaging food products which is adapted for placement in a package beneath a food product having a tendency to exude fluid. The pad includes a mat of fluid absorbent material having two oppositely facing substantially flat surfaces with side portions, and a cover, made from a liquid impermeable material enclosing the mat, having two oppositely facing substantially flat imperforate surfaces, corresponding with the oppositely facing surfaces of the mat, and side portions corresponding with the side portions of the mat. At least two of the side portions of the cover have a plurality of perforations along their extent to permit passage of the exuded material through the cover for absorption by the mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,908 discloses a bag with a soaker pad for packaging and displaying meat or poultry having a front and rear thermoplastic panel joined at a fold line at the bottom of the bag. An absorbent pad, having a non-stick layer, an absorbent layer and a securing device, is positioned at the bottom of the bag. The pad extends over both the front and rear panels and is secured to the panels. An opaque printing is provided on the panels and corresponds generally to the position of the pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,308 discloses a compound food storage bag which is an internally lined food storage bag useful in the storage of moisture-retentive foods such as fruits and vegetables. The storage bag includes a hand-closed water-impermeable outer bag containing an absorbent inner bag. The inner bag is made of water absorbent paper or paper-like material attached to the bottom and in small areas (i.e., spots) only part of the way up the interior of the outer bag, thereby enabling separate closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,064 discloses a compound food storage bag which is useful in the storage of moisture-retentive foods such as fruits and vegetables. The storage bag includes a hand-closed water impermeable outer bag containing an absorbent inner bag. The inner bag is made of water absorbent paper of paper-like material attached at the bottom and in small areas (i.e., spots) only part of the way up the interior of the outer bag, thereby enable separate closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,361 discloses a bag for displaying food having a front and rear thermoplastic panel joined at a fold line at the bottom of the bag. An absorbent pad, having two impervious non-stick layers sandwiching a non-woven absorbent layer, is positioned at the bottom of the bag. The pad extends over both the front and rear panels and is thermally welded to the panels. An opaque printing is provided on the panels and corresponds generally to the position of the pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,578 discloses a receptacle for moisture exuding food products including an absorbent pad for use in a receptacle intended to contain and display food products which tend to exude juices or liquids. The absorbent pad includes a mat of liquid absorbent material, and upper liquid impermeable plastic sheet overlying the absorbent mat, and a bottom plastic sheet underlying the absorbent mat, and a bottom plastic sheet underlying the absorbent mat. At least one of the sheets is perforated, and a spacer is disposed between the two sheets to maintain their separation under a compressive load, and such that the ability of the pad to absorb liquids is unimpaired when the pad is subjected to a compressive load resulting from the food product resting thereon or the like. Preferably only the bottom sheet is perforated, and When a food product is positioned upon the upper sheet of the absorbent pad, any exuded liquids will flow around the pad and enter the mat by capillary action through the perforated openings of the bottom sheet, and the liquids will be held out of contact with the food product to thereby minimize contamination of the product and maintain its appearance and improve its shelf-life.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,213 discloses a container strip having inserted elements or material which have an effect on contents which may be disposed in a container and/or enhance the package. In one embodiment the insert has anti-corrosion properties. After corrosion -susceptible products have been sealed within the container, chemicals in the insert create a protective environment for the products. By providing inserts with other appropriate chemical constituents, other desirable effects can be created. In an alternative embodiment, an insert can be used in a header portion of the container to provide support for display purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,507 discloses an absorbent pad which is useful in a receptacle for containing and displaying food products which tend to exude juices or liquids. The absorbent pad includes a mat of liquid absorbent material, which includes a layer of paper wadding and a layer of wood fluff, with the layers being mechanically interconnected. A plastic liquid impermeable sheet overlies one side of the mat, and a plastic perforated sheet overlies the other side. When the food product is positioned upon the upper sheet of the absorbent pad, any exuded liquids will flow around the pad and enter the mat by capillary action through the perforated openings of the bottom sheet, and the liquids will be held out of contact with the food product to thereby minimize contamination of the product and maintain its appearance and improve its shelf-life. The pad also has independent utility as a moisturizing device for use in closed food containers or packages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,997 discloses a receptacle for moisture-exuding food products which tend to exude Juices or liquids, and which includes a supporting member, such as a tray or bag, and an absorbent pad associated therewith. The absorbent pad includes a mat of liquid absorbent material, an upper liquid impermeable plastic sheet overlying the absorbent mat. At least one of the sheets is perforated, and a spacer is disposed between the two sheets to maintain their separation under a compressive load, and such that the ability of the pad to absorb liquids is unimpaired when the pad is subjected to a compressive load resulting from the food product resting thereon or the like. Preferably only the bottom sheet is perforated, and when a food product is positioned upon the upper sheet of the absorbent pad, any exuded liquids will flow around the pad and enter the mat by capillary action through the perforated openings of the bottom sheet, and the liquids will be held out of contact with the food product to thereby minimize contamination of the product and maintain its appearance and improve its shelf-life.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,811 discloses a receptacle for containing and displaying food products which tend to exude juices or liquids, and which includes a supporting member, such as a tray or bag, and an absorbent pad associated therewith. The absorbent pad includes a mat of liquid absorbent material, an upper liquid impermeable sheet overlying the absorbent mat, and a perforated bottom sheet underlying the absorbent mat. When a food product is positioned upon the upper sheet of the absorbent pad, any exuded liquids will flow around the pad and enter the mat by capillary action through the perforated openings of the bottom sheet, and the liquids will be held out of contact with the food product to thereby minimize contamination of the product and maintain its appearance and improve its shelf-life. The pad also has independent utility as a moisturizing device for use in closed food containers or packages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,402 discloses a liquid absorbing and concealing device for containing juice exuding product such as meat or poultry, including a tray formed from substantially moisture resistant and opaque material and having a flat bottom surface; a flat sheet of thin substantially moisture resistant and opaque material placed in the tray to rest on the flat bottom surface thereof with a liquid absorbing capillary gap existing between the sheet and the flat bottom surface, the sheet having a plurality of small juice absorbing openings therethrough spaced substantially over the entire area thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,196 discloses a humidor tobacco pouch including a double sheet of pliable, waterproof material, all edges of which are attached to each other, the lower portion of the double sheet being folded upon itself and the edges thereof being attached to the edges of the unfolded portion of the sheet, thus forming a pocket for a substance to be maintained at a predetermined humidity, the inner sheet of the rear wall of the pocket having perforations therethrough and the outer sheet of the front wall having a transverse slit therethrough, thereby forming a single thickness walled pocket positioned forwardly to the first mentioned pocket for a moisture-containing element, and the rear wall of the forwardly to the first mentioned pocket for a moisture-containing element, and the rear wall of the forwardly positioned pocket having perforations therethrough, the perforations in both instances being adapted for transferring moisture from the element to the substance whereby the substance is substantially evenly humidified.